This application aims to sustain and enhance opportunities for intensive basic, translational and clinical research training in adult and pediatic nephrology. Recognizing the significant need for rigorous research training in urology, we propose to extend and expand the program to include adult and pediatric urology. The current T32 program is now completing its third year. To date, we have been highly successful at recruiting trainees of diverse backgrounds, skills and interests. We are particularly proud of our trainees' performance, including those directly supported by the T32, and others who have benefitted from the infrastructure the T32 has provided and the collaborative spirit it has fostered. While our clinical research programs are particularly strong, we are committed to maintaining a flexible and rigorous training program that leverages the broad scientific excellence of Stanford University. Research opportunities available to candidates have diversified and expanded. Our program is interdisciplinary, as 27 of the 37 Training Faculty hold primary or secondary appointments in basic science departments or Institutes (Chemical and Systems Biology, Developmental Biology, Molecular & Cellular Physiology, Computer Science, Cardiovascular Institute, Institute for Immunity, Transplantation and Infection, Institute for Stem Cell Biology and Regenerative Medicine), Health Research and Policy, or other research institutes and/or graduate schools at the University. It should be emphasized that ours is the only program at Stanford specifically directed at training scientists for research and teaching careers in adult and pediatric nephrology (and if expanded, in urology). Thus, continuation of this program - newly titled as the Adult and Pediatric Nephrology and Urology Research Training Program - is essential for Stanford to function as a major training center in kidney and urologic disease research.